


An Enchanted Beginning

by WoxliMischief



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoxliMischief/pseuds/WoxliMischief
Summary: It can be dangerous to wake a sleeping prince from slumber.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	An Enchanted Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all character and creation credit belongs to Mongie.

The inane cartoon was still playing on his television. Charles had stopped paying attention to it three episodes ago, but nothing in the world would make him shut it off at this moment. Instead of the bright colors on his screen he filled his eyes with the woman snoozing softly in the crook of his arm.

Since they had become friends, little by little he felt his world changing. They'd trade off, every couple of weeks one person planning an outing to help them get to know each other. He thought it would help her relax around strangers. Let her grow as a professional...he hadn't counted on what it would do to him. What she was doing to him. Now, as he sat on his sofa with the tiny, soft brunette cradled in his arms, he finally accepted that he was the one who needed to grow. He pulled a soft throw over her legs and buried his nose in her hair, and contentment settled into his heart where there had once been a ragged wound. He drifted off to sleep with his best friend in his arms, and for once forgot to be afraid of the consequences.

The first thing Sam noticed was how warm she was, cradled into something firm that molded itself to her body. She raised her sleep muddled eyes and saw where she was and concluded she must still be dreaming. Charles Jones, her best friend of some weeks, and the most beautiful man she knew had held her while she napped and fallen asleep cuddling her. She smiled to see him, face softened by sleep into looking peaceful for once. The hour had grown late and she concluded she should probably go home and let him rest. On impulse, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

She gasped when ice blue eyes flew open and burned at her. "Samara.." his sleep roughened voice crooned as he shifted her easily onto his lap. His mouth slanted over hers as he gathered her into his body, with his right hand pinching her chin. He stroked her lower lip, coaxing her to open for him. He sipped at her lips gently, a contented rumble coming from his chest as he became fully awake.

He pulled back with a gasp, and rested his forehead against hers, idly stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Forgive me for getting carried away. Not to complain, but you kissed me Bunty. Why?" 

She blushed prettily up at him, "Well you looked like a sleeping prince, so I thought a kiss should wake you."

"I thought the prince was meant to wake a sleeping princess?" He chuckled at her, delighted with her romanticism, and kissed her brow, still cradling her into his chest.

“Well, I’m a modern woman, Charles. Princes and princesses should have equal opportunity to be woken from enchanted sleep.” Sam quipped at him with a cheeky grin, leaning back to look up into his face. “I think it’s getting awfully late. I should probably be going.” Her smile turned wistful and a little sad. 

He squeezed her involuntarily at the idea of letting her go. “You...you could stay. I could make you dinner.” He murmured, his thumb still tracing her jaw and rubbing along her bottom lip in lazy, meandering strokes. 

When it strayed near her mouth again she nipped his thumb gently and looked up through her lashes and told him, boldly, “I’m really not hungry...for food.” Charles felt his heart stop for a moment then pick up at double speed. 

“Samara, do you have any idea what you’re offering?” His voice came out strained, and he clutched at her side. “I do recall you mentioning a lack of physical experience some weeks ago.”

Bashfully, she looked down at her lap and murmured, “O-Only in a general sense. I’ve seen videos.” Her voice trailed to a strangled whisper and her cheeks flamed up at the admission.

Charles groaned loudly and buried his face in her shoulder. “Are you really sitting in my lap telling me that you’re a virgin, but you’ve watched pornography? Samara are you trying to kill me?” She heard his muffled reply, and she giggled. 

“I thought I was trying to seduce you, but I’m new at this. It’s okay, Charles. Dinner sounds great.” She started to climb out of his lap reluctantly, only to be stopped by the large hands at her waist, pulling her back down.

“Oh, no. You’re not getting away now. You have been seducing me, Bunty. A little at a time, over and over for weeks. Now, I’ve got you where I want you.” Charles punctuated the declaration by capturing her mouth with his. He devoured her mouth and threaded his fingers through her thick, dark hair, tugging her head back to open her to him further. She moaned into his mouth, and he broke the kiss with an answering growl, nipping across her jaw and settling his mouth against her neck, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he rasped against her skin before scraping her with his teeth.

Sam was sure the world was falling away, and all she could do was cling to Charles to keep from falling with it. Everywhere he touched felt like a brand, searing the sensation into her skin. His lips danced along her neck and shoulder and down to the collar of her shirt, teasing her with soft caresses and sharps, sweet little nips of his teeth until her breath came in pants that sounded deafening in her ears. When he stood up, cradling her in his arms she looked around kind of dazed until she heard him chuckle into her ear. “I’m taking you to my bed, my dear, and I’m going to take my time with you,” he promised darkly, his long legs eating up two flights of stairs like they didn’t even exist. 

As he topped the landing and strode into his spacious bedroom, she gasped. The moon glowed through sheer still curtains and a wall of glittering glass. It lit the room in a soft blue glow that struck her as magical. It made everything look soft and inviting. Charles slid her through his arms to the floor, cradling her face between his large, warm hands and smiled down at her. She felt her color rise, the familiar blush staining her cheeks, and she narrowed her eyes at him when he chuckled. “Ah, Bunty, there’s that familiar blush. I’ve always found it so charming. I remember once telling myself I shouldn’t tease you, but I’ve never been able to help myself.” She narrowed her eyes at him in mock anger and he laughed quietly. “So fierce you are,” he murmured and captured her lips in a soft kiss, his thumb stroking her jaw in soft, tantalizing circles. 

She fell into that kiss with abandon, stretching up and wrapping her arms around his elegant neck. A gentle nip to her full lower lip set off a soft moan she couldn’t control and she felt the tall, powerful man freeze against her, and her eyes flew open when she heard a muttered curse as his hands shifted from a carefully cupping her face to diving into her thick brown hair. His kisses changed too. Before, he’d coaxed her gently but now he took her mouth in a heated frenzy, backing her up until she felt the soft give of the bed against the back of her legs. 

She lost her balance, and landed on the plush bed with a puff of bedding, Charles hovering above her breathing raggedly. “Forgive me, Samara. I got carried away again.” He rested his forehead against hers, his blue eyes burning into hers.

“I-I thought that was the p-p-point,” she panted, propping herself up on an elbow and reaching for him. 

His grin was like the sun coming up, “Fair point, love.” He caught her wrist in his large hand and nipped her palm, the sharp scrape startling another soft moan from her throat, “Hmm, sweet…” he mumbled, trailing his hot mouth over her palm and up her arm. She shivered and tugged at him, trying to pull him closer. 

He resisted her with an amused smirk and she grumbled, “Charles, please...I need…” she trailed off, not knowing the words. She tugged again, and he followed her down, covering her body with his and taking her mouth briefly before trailing his hot lips across her jaw to her ear. “Yes, very sweet. It makes me wonder how the rest of you tastes,” he growled into her ear, his normally elegant voice roughened with a need that made her belly flutter and her hips lift from the bed involuntarily to press into him. 

He pushed her back down and continued his exploration of her, his mouth wandering lazily down her neck to lick and kiss the exposed skin above her top until she squirmed and threaded her fingers in his hair, trying to use it to tug his mouth back up to meet her own, and he delivered a sharp, punishing nip to the swell of her breast that brought a gasp deep from her belly. 

Charles used her momentary distraction to slide his fingers underneath the thin tank top she’d worn for their lazy day in, and smoothly lift it up her body and over her head. He marvelled at her lovely body that she’d kept so well hidden until recently and wondered how he could have been so blind for so long. “You really are exquisite, Samara,” he breathed out, his hands encircling her tiny waist and caressing the flat, silky plane of her belly up to ghosted under her breasts with the pads of his thumbs.

Sam had always thought that she’d be afraid of this moment, if it ever came, but instead she felt settled. Assured. Wanted. And she had a need that was pooling in the pit of her belly and swirling out to make her feel as though she were made of liquid fire. Feeling emboldened, she grasped one of his large hands where it was touching her so delicately and moved it up, closing it over her full breast firmly. She returned his raised eyebrow with one of her own, challenging him. When he sucked in a ragged breath above her, she smirked in triumph. 

She pushed herself up on her elbows and reached behind her, snapping open the hooks of her bra and tossing the plain garment away from her. She fought her first urge to cover herself and lay back again, exposed to this beautiful man from the waist up for the first time. “Your turn, please.” Sam demanded falteringly.

Charles blinked at her, then shook his head as if trying to dispel a fog and yanked the sweater he’d been wearing over his head in a jerking motion and tossing it away. His toned, pale torso gleamed in the moonlight and Sam swallowed to see him shirtless once again, but this time staring at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes as he once again followed her onto the bed. 

He propped himself on one arm beside her, and seduced her with his kiss again, stroking her tongue with his as his free hand wandered her body. When he cupped a breast and tweaked her nipple she fairly squeaked into his mouth and he smiled against her lips, tweaking again before soothing the pebbled nipple with gentle swirls of the pad of his thumb. His hand explored down her stomach, delighting in the gasps and squirms that came from the feel of his fingers on her soft belly before dipping into the shorts she wore and stroking over damp, heated cotton.

Her head fell back with a groan and her hips left the bed when he pushed two fingers against her heated core, the pressure sending sparks up her spine. He continued to stroke her that way, the scant barrier of her panties keeping her from feeling him fully as his open mouth blazed down her neck to catch the tip of her breast between his teeth. She let out a strangled yell, trying to push her hips into his hand, searching for more. 

Charles slipped the shorts and her sodden underwear down her raised hips, before returning his hand to where she needed it. She turned and buried her face in the crook of her own arm when, finally, his fingers closed over her swollen bud, rubbing in tight, firm circles that brought her to her peak with a gasp. He caught her to him as her body shuddered her release, catching her ongoing groans with his kisses. “Oh...my,” she breathed, heavy lidded. 

He smiled down at her, “You’re lovely when you fall apart, you know,” he crooned at her, grinning when she groaned and hid her face in his chest. “Can you continue?” he asked her, solicitous but sounding a bit strained.

She nodded against him, and a soft “Mmmhm” came muffled from the vicinity of his chest. He lifted her chin and placed more coaxing kisses on her mouth until she relaxed in his arms again. He sat up and pulled her to the top of his bed, settling her into his pillow and reached over, pulling a foil packet from the night stand and shucking the remaining barrier of his clothing away. 

Sam’s eyes raked over the blonde man, and widened as it found the straining erection reaching towards his belly. Her face flamed up, “Um. Wow that is...intimidating.” He laughed.

“I appreciate the compliment, Bunty.” He smirked at her, stretching out beside her on the bed and pulling her to him. “Tell me if I move too fast for you, please.” He said into her ear before nipping at the lobe down her throat. 

“I’m fine,” she breathed, “I want more of...that.” She gestured broadly and he groaned.

“Happy to oblige you,” he intoned thickly, his fingers delving once more into her heat, stroking her soft folds until she was arching into his hand. The intrusion of one thick finger had her eyes shutting against the pleasure and whimpering for him. “The noises you make for me are impossibly sweet, you know,” he told her, adding a second finger and speeding the thrusting of his hand, keeping his thumb pressed against the swollen bud at the top of her sex. When she shattered again, she found herself squeezing down on his fingers as she shuddered in his arms. Before she could find her next thought, he was over her, the heavy press of his covered length pressed where she was still sensitive. She clasped on to his neck. 

He nuzzled into her pushing into her in slow inches and talking to her in a low, cajoling tone, “Tell me if anything hurts, love. It shouldn’t. I’ll go slow, but you have to tell me if something’s not right.” He took her in short, shallow thrusts, easing into her in slow inches until he was finally seated inside her fully and he stopped, looking down at her.

Sam felt full, but nothing hurt. “Ch-Charles….” she moaned and arched into him. He sucked in a surprised breath and gently bunted his forehead into hers. “May I move? Are you okay?” he asked her, his voice ragged. She nodded at him jerkily. “Oh thank fuck,” he groaned and slid out of her nearly to the tip and thrust inside her again firmly. She clutched at him, her nails digging into his shoulders as he powered into her. Charles lifted one of her legs, hooking it around his waist and the change in angle sent her tumbling over her edge again. 

Charles followed her with a shout, the fluttering of her walls around him wringing his own climax out of him. He collapsed beside her, tucking her into his body and soothing her with gentle strokes to her back. “Are you alright, Samara?” He asked, stroking her cheek. She still looked dazed. 

“Hmm. Oh, I don’t think alright is the right word.” She mumbled drunkenly, snuggling in tighter. “I feel...liquid.” 

Charles sighed in relief. “I’m so glad.”

Sam glanced up at him, seeing his brow furrowed, and reaching up to rub at it. “Are you okay? You seem bothered, Charles. I hope you don’t regret th-” Charles cut her off with a fierce kiss. 

“I was merely concerned about your wellbeing, Bunty. You’re precious to me, you know.”

“Oh.” Sam was stunned at the unexpected declaration. “So...what now?” She asked it in a tiny voice. They hadn’t thought this through, and they’d definitely gone over the boundaries of friendship they’d decided on after their first kiss weeks ago.

“Who knows, Bunty?” He smiled at her, “It’s just the beginning.” He kissed her nose, and tugged a blanket over the two of them. “I’ll make dinner in a while, but for now, I want to hold you here, okay?”

She nodded, drifting.  _ A beginning _ , she thought,  _ that sounds promising. _


End file.
